Some things never change
by pyropirate09
Summary: Alex is torn between the death of her parents and the disappearance of her brother. With the help of her best friend and the mysterious Gambit, she will set out to get her brother back. (AlexXGambit)
1. Default Chapter

For as long as time could remember mutants had always been treated like animals. Savagely killed or locked up like circus freaks. There to be poked and probed at by on going spectators. Again the human race discremented those amongst us that were different.

We prayed for time to allow change. Then there was a place in time when things did seem to change. Mutants were allowed respect, homes, and even jobs. We began to build normal lives, even though we were stilled feared upon.

Old textbooks told us that we were even worse off than the African-Americans who were sold as slaves, but we didn't even need a textbook to tell us that. It's written on everyone's faces. You know that one saying where they say that some things never change over time, well they were right.

Since the most recent of 17 years ago, the rights of mutants slimmed down again. We were separated from places normal people would go to. Signs wording "No Mutants Allowed" hung on doors and in windows where we weren't welcome. Constantly I've had to endure names and comments aimed towards mutants. Although I've never exploited my true power, I've had to watch others get mocked at. Through their eyes, you can see the need for revenge. The need to show who's in charge, but instead they endure it and the pain inside them always seems to grow. The only place we're actually safe at is school. There is no separated classrooms or symbolic letters or objects, such as the Jewish Star, posted on our clothing. Without the knowledge of who is who, everyone tends to point their fingers at everyone. We may be friends but we would never trust each other. Yet this is where our story begins.

Alex was just like any other 17-year-old girl. She exceeded in her academic grades, but even though she was smart she was always laid back and enjoyed making her family and friends laugh.

Her parents constantly reminded her that it was her senior year of high school, and now was the time to consider colleges. And she constantly reminded them that she was well aware of this fact and she was already getting college recommendations from her teachers, but she was all so well aware of the fact that she too was a mutant. Neither of her parents were mutants, and she had never had the heart to tell them that she was a mutant and wouldn't be going to college because mutants weren't allowed there. She could no longer lie either because they had a way of finding out. I guess the strand of DNA of mutants were different from the normal DNA strand.

Her alarm clock rang out sending vibrations between the four walls of her bedroom. She quickly reached over and turned it off, before she had the sudden urge to send it hurling through the air at her bedroom walls, again. She could already hear the small pitter patter of her little brothers feet running towards her room.

Her brother had recently turned nine about a month ago, and already she could tell he was going to be mutant himself. Occasionally she would see sparks shot out within his eyes when he was upset about something. Of course, neither her parents or her brother realized it either. She was sure he would probably develop his powers amongst his first years of junior high.

"Alex, wake up!" By now her little brother had reached her room, ran through, and was now jumping up and down on her bed to wake her. Immediately she shot up and allowed her brother to rip her quilts away from her and sit himself down next to her.

"Alex, please!Show me again!" At 6 am in the morning the shouting would be considered an irratation by most, but she could never dislike her brother. He absolutely loved the fact that his sister had such a great trick. Alex in the end had decided not to tell anybody about her new found glory except for Gaberielle.

Alex sighed and held out her palm. Immediately her brother's eyes bulged from what he knew what was going to happen. Alex closed her eyes and willed for the flame to come forth. Her palm soon ignited with a small flame. Her brother now was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, still seeming for the rest of her trick to happen. Without further a due Alex changed the flames in her palm to shift different shades of colors. Gabe clapped his hands rhymetically while shades of green, pink, red, and blue exchanged spots in the palm on Alex's hand.

After about five minutes Alex sent her reluctent brother back to his room to get more sleep before he went to school. She on the other hand, was up and in the shower before you chould say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. The warm water running down her body was a relieve from her everyday hectic life. There never seemed to be a break. Her parents were always out on business trips and barely home. Her best friend, star of the football team, always wanted her to go to a game. And her little brother always sided with him, which resulted in Alex and Gabe going to watch Brian play football every game.

Alex reluctently stepped out of her warm refuge. To shield her body from the cold she pulled a towel around her body and began to work on her outfit for school, once again. Thoughts rammed through her head as she changed. Why must her powers limit her from her potencial! She had yet the power to weild fire but the ability to move things with her mind. Two powers, why so special? She had always been considered the smart one. She was top in her class and was expected to go to the top colleges, but what would people think when she wasn't able to go on with her academic future. Disappointed, that's what.

At an hour later, Alex was bounding out the door to school, leaving her parents and little brother in the kitchen enjoying their morning together. She had to admit, no matter how long or often her parents were on trips she stilled loved them and enjoyed their company. Her walk in the morning was spent with her headphones over her ears and muttering the lyrics to her favorite songs.

A half hour later, Alex was racing to her first class hoping to not be late. Deep in her mind she knew that Brian would never be late. She knew his secret and would kept it with her for the rest of her life. The bell rang signalling that she had five minutes to get to her class before she was officially late.

Before Alex knew it, the day was flying by. She was currently now listening to her History teacher lecture them on Napolean. She had been paying close attention to the talk when she noticed that the rest of the students weren't paying attention at all to the teacher now. She took a quick questioning glance at Brian when he jabbed his thumbs toward the window. The noises that were now erupting from outside were commanding the students to rush to the window to get a good look. Immediately the side of the room was crammed with awestruck students.

The front lawn of their school was being invaded by large trucks and police and swat team vechiles. Each truck driver was now pulling open the wide doors as if they would to load something within. The swat teams were now rushing into the school, loaded with every possible weapon. You would think that they were trying to disentangle terriorists from there plans.

Shortly the principal came upon the intercom. " As all of you can unfortunately tell numerous trucks are pulled out in the front of our lawn along with the help of the police and swat team. We have recently reserved the word that the government has sent forth the order to empty out all residents from their homes and schools who are or possibly going to be mutants. Please, the swat teams will be going around the classrooms with clipboards stating those of us names that are mutants. I want you all to participate with them and create no disturbances. God bless you all." From that the intercom clicked off leaving all in a stunned silence. The noise in the classroom immediately erupted from a hushed whisper to total chaos.

Every room waited for their turn. Almost like we all were wanting for are verdict, or the thought of Judgement day had finally began. Nobody looked safe, everyone was thinking within of who was a mutant and who wasn't. Each knowing their own fate. Then came the moment at which the door to are room opened. Everyone stopped breathing and time seemed to stop as well.

The team of three men stepped into the center of the room and began to explain to us how they were to read the names off the clipboard and those of their names called were to step forth and would be ushered outside. They began to call names.

"Brian Yerabeck" The classroom immediately exploded with gasps. Brian had had such a bright future in football, and had been a very popular boy. Quite famous with the ladies many would say, but Alex had never seen him be but a gentleman.

"Havana Hudson" Nobody really was surprised from this. She was quite a quiet girl, only speaking when spoken too, but in her second year of high school someone had chosen to pick a fight with her and had lost miserably, coming out with a broken nose and quite a few bruises. Everyone became scared of her after that.

"And Alex Alderidge" Nobody had expected this at all, and were all standing wide mouthed as she stepped forth there the crowd of students. She was going to go to high colleges and maybe even become the first female president. That all but now went down the drain.

Alex and Brian exchanged knowing looks. Why were they being moved? They only knew that the president had called out this order, but what had they done. From their point of view, nothing.

"Please, sir. What's going on? What about our families?" Brian stepped out the group to face the officers. He situated himself in front of Alex knowing that she would probably break down if they didn't answer them. She always hated stunned silence.

"We've been given the order to remove and transport all mutants to a secluded location. And as for your families, if they're mutants too then you luck out, but if not you will not be seeing them again. Now, come on. Time to move."

"Why?" shouted Alex. She had pushed out from behind Brian and was now standing in front of the officer. Neither showing a sign of emotion or retreat.

"Because you're different." replied the officer coldly. Stepping past the other men, he removed himself from the room while the other two transported the group outside.

Nothing could discribe the scene at which the students were being transported. Outside the school stood two moving trucks at which the police began to stuff as much students as possible in each truck. Each could relate this situation to that of the Jews being transported to their deaths. The concentration camps. Alex clinged to the arm of Brian as he steered them through the crowd of students. Alex was more than positive that they too were going to be transported to a camp somewhere maybe even to their deaths. Their faces told all.

Some things never changed.


	2. Unknown shadow

The trip was spent hurdled inside together like cattle. If you didn't know the person next to you then you knew them now. Alex was scrunched up against the side wall of the truck with Brian on her other side. They had been traveling for a good ten minutes when Alex knew she had to get out.

"Brian, we need to get out." Alex whispered to her friend. Brian shoke his head and looked at her with wistful eyes. He didn't want her to try anything. He too wanted to get out, but he didn't exactly know how hostile these people really were if they tried to break out. Brian knew she wanted to get to Gabe.

Alex through all the questioning thoughts of Brian had made her way to the back of the truck without stepping on too many people. By now many students began to steer to see what she was planning. Alex could hear Brian shouting at her to not do something stupid as he too tried to make his way towards her. Everyone in the truck by now were standing, waiting in exisle.

"Everyone, listen to me. I don't know about you but I want to get out of here, so I'm going to get out of here." shouted Alex. The whole truck erupted in shouts of encouragement, but many were questionable on how we were going to get out.

"And exactly how are you going to get out?" questioned some girl in the back. Everyone moved aside to make way for the voice that carried it's way from the back. Alex immediately recognized the owner. She was the head cheerleader for their school. She had to admit it was surprise, she wasn't expecting Ms. Prefect to be a mutant. And from the way she carried herself and how she stared at everyone else, she didn't want to be a mutant.

"What exactly are you doing here, Kitty?" growled Alex through gritted teeth. She knew so many people who would love to have a hit list with her on it. She didn't blame them. Kitty was always walking around as if she was supurer to everyone else. Anything she wanted, she got. Including your boyfriends, if they were cute she went for them.

"Nice to see you too. I happen to be a mutant, if you haven't guessed already." snapped Kitty. She sent Brian a flirtaous smile while futtering her eyelashes. She had always had a thing for Brian but he knew her more than she thought and stayed away. She swayed her hips through the crowd stopping abruptly in front of Alex. "Listen I don't know what your power is but what makes you so sure you can get us out."

Alex ignored Kitty's encorement and continued with her plan. She decided that she would melt the locks off her doors then everyone would be able to get out. If they were lucky, the truck would hear the noise or stop at a light, and stop so they wouldn't have to jump while the truck was moving.

Kitty was still babblering when Alex turned back around. "Kitty, will you shut it already!" shouted Alex. She signalled for the rest of the truck to be quiet. Slowly she lowered her hand upon the lock and began her work. Within a few minutes the lock was hot enough to fall right off. And as luck would have it, the truck had just stopped for a light. Immediately Alex pushed open the doors and leaped from the truck, while everyone else followed suit. Before anyone knew it the streets were filled with angry fueled mutants and determined police personal trying to round everyone up. Alex prayed a majority would get away.

The long walk home from their current location was slow and agonizing. Alex was able to excape with Brian with her, but some were not so lucky. It seemed that the police were able to get a hold on just about every mutant that tried to escape. A few were extremely lucky, including Brian and herself.

It came to the point when they finally reached the block at which their houses rested on. Altogether they walked about five miles to get where they were, but at extreme price. Their feet ached and Alex was beginning to have troubles with her walking. Her feet were swelled from the strain, and she was now leaning on Brian for support. Him on the other hand was walking fine, due to the fact that he had football practice just about everyday and was used to so much walking and exercise.

"Brian, look. We're here." whispered Alex. The site both were gazing upon was like witnessing a war went on in her very neighborhood. The doors of homes were fling open letting every possible thing unlimited access within. Furniture lay torn and tattered on the streets. Children's toys lay broken and left forgotten on front lawns. Then the windows were all shattered, leaving broken, jagged pieces on the ground as though marking graves.

The sun had now seeped behind the hills leaving behind a ghostly silence. It reminded Alex of an old horrer film, where the town lay abandoned allowing the ghosts of the deceased to take over. Apparently from the odd silence, Alex and Brian got the hint that nobody was around.

Alex untangled Brian's arms from around her waist, and began to race forward towards her house. She thought nothing, breathed nothing, just wanted to reach her home. The constant thud of shoes behind her signalled Brian was following her. Alex's feet hit the sidewalk with such force it hurt, but she didn't give up and soon up ahead loomed her house.

Alex halted in front of her house. The door swung back and forth, swaying to the rhythm of the breeze. The wind blew her hair around her face, shielding her from the possibilities. _'Brace yourself. You are not prepared for what you are about to see. Run away, run far away. Run, Run, Run' _The voices in the back the back of her head were warning her not to go inside her house, but she needed too. If not, she would never know what happened she would never have any closure.

Before Brian could make a grab for her, she rushed forward and burst through her front door. "Mom!Dad!" she shouted continuesly while she dodged and jumped over fallen objects aiming for the stairs to her parents bedroom. She had thought she reached her goal upon reaching the top of the stairs, but she slipped and fell.

"Brian, I slipped in something. But I don't know what it is, it's too dark." whimpered Alex. She had banged her head up against the railing as she fell. As of now, things were swirling about and Alex was trying to get a firm grip on reality.

Brian slowly made his up the stairs, carefully examining each step to see what she slipped in. It wasn't till about the thrid to the last step that he found something. Bending down he dripped his fingers into what she assumed was a liquid of some sort. Brian let out a sigh and concentrated his gaze on the wall until Alex plead with him enough. "Alex, it's blood."

Alex didn't even let Brian finish before she raced off to her parents room. Upon reaching the open door, she let out a scream. Brian raced forward and embraced her. Alex stay rocking in Brian's arms as she cried. Brian saw the bloody mess, and wished he could get sick, but he needed to be strong for Alex. She had just seen the slain bodies of her parents, which with further examination Brian determined that they were shot. Brian had made Alex wait outside while he searched the rest of the house for her brother. He found good and bad news. The good news was, he wasn't inside the house, but the bad news was, he wasn't there. He was missing.

Alex sat under the branches of the old oak tree nestled in her yard. Why, she thought. What would make someone so mad to want to shot her parents? She automatically kept on wiping her hands on her pants wanting to rid the filth from her hands. She felt filthy. She had just seen her parents slaughtered on their bedroom floor. Nothing would wash those images from her mind, not even every shower in the world.

Leaves blew across the street, sweeping trash along with them. Life seemed to stop in that moment. Movements slowed to a small walk. No human made up the neighborhood, except for Brian and herself. Alex knew what she had to do, she just didn't know how to go about it.

Swift movement from the side of the house caught her attention. Standing up she slowly made her way towards the location of the movement. Just then, Brian came bounding out of the house, looking distort.

"Alex! Gabe's not here!" shouted Gabe as he approached Alex.

Alex looked stunned. Somehow she knew this was true, and she had been making a plan inside her head the whole time. Her brother meant everything to her. Now that her parents were gone she was going to have to take full care of her brother.

"Do you have any idea where he went?Any clues?" replied Alex.

"They took your brother too." Alex and Brian turned abruptly to find the source of the voice. In the corner Alex thought she saw something stood a tall figure draped in black. By the look of the figure, it was a male. A very attractive and muscular male. He stepped out from under the shadows revealing a solid silhouette.

"What do you mean they took him too? And who are you?" questioned Alex. She kept eye contact with him the whole time to make sure he wouldn't lie and actually knew what happened here. Her eyes locked on his for the longest time. His eyes, she thought, they're black with red pupils.

"The swat teams and truck drivers drove off with everyone in this neighborhood. I couldn't help them." replied the strange man. By now Brian had made to stand in front of Alex again. He didn't know who this guy was and he wasn't taking chances.

"Wait hold a minute!" shouted Alex. She shoved her way in front of Brian and walked towards the man she still didn't know the name of, shouting at hime. "Let me get this straight, you were here the whole time and you didn't get anyone out! And if you didn't notice my parents were shot! They're dead! You know, no longer existing! Why didn't you do anything!?" Alex continued to yell. Noncohertent to anyone, Alex realized that she was taking out all her anger on him. He probably didn't deserve it, but she needed to get all her mixed emotions out or she would surely lose her mind.

"Whoa, I think maybe you have way too much confidence to yell at me." exclaimed the man. Alex could tell he was losing his patience. Especially since they didn't even know each other. " I did everything I could! But when you're outnumbered 60 to 1, it becomes a little difficult to save anyone! And as for your parents," He had calmed down now, for what he was about to tell her. "they were trying to fight off some military men from taking your little brother when one of them shot your parents. They took your brother. Look, I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything."

Alex stood agasped at the man's explaination of days events. She covered her ears with her hands and began to pace. She didn't want to hear anymore. She continously murmurred words to herself, while she closed her and wished. Wished that she could take back the day and would be able to change the outcome. If she did maybe her parents would be alive and her brother would be here.

"Alex, come on, pull it together." said Brian. He had tried to stop Alex from pacing, and was now trying to pry Alex's hands away from her ears and talk sense into her.

"What, she is crazy?" questioned the young man.

"BOY, ARE YOU COCKY!" shouted Alex back at him. "I DON'T SEE YOUR PARENTS DEAD AND YOUR BROTHER MISSING! BUT IF THEY WERE, I'M SURE YOU'DE BE AS COOL AS A CALM, WOULDN'T YOU!" Alex began to calm down after she had shouted out at him, but still the tears she just realized were falling, continued to pour out.

Brian tried to steer Alex over to the front porch to sit, but she refused. "No, I can't cry! I need to go get my brother." she said. She quickly wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her shirt and turned her attention towards the man again. She could tell she hit a sore spot when she shouted at him, because he looked guilty.

"What's your name?"

The man looked up, and stared at the girl in front of him. He had to admit she was strong. Through all that happened to her, she still tried to keep it together. "My name's Remy, but my friends call me Gambit."

"So, Gambit you were here, right? So you saw them load the people into the trucks, right?"

"Yes." said Gambit, but by now he was beginning to question this girls motives. She was angry and upsett, she could do anything.

"So, you know where they're going? Am I right?" smirked Alex

"Perhaps. What are you planning?" questioned Gambit.

"I plan to go rescue my brother." replied Alex as she made her way inside her house. Both boys looked at Alex like she was crazy as they followed her inside. Each tripping and stepping over fallen objects while Brian yelled at Alex.

"Alex, Gambit's right. You are crazy! You don't know where they're going, they could be anywhere by now. And they probably have hundreds of people guarding that place. Do you not see the problem by now? A hundred soldiers complete with ammo verses two teenagers complete with sticks of gum!!" shouted Brian as he tripped over a chair and landed on the floor with a thud. Gambit helped him to his feet.

Alex let out a sigh and placed her hand to her head. All of this was beginning to give her headache and what was even more irritating was the fact that Brian wasn't helping. "Oh, Brian, you're such a baby. Come on, you're the star of the football team, pull it together. You are going with me." replied Alex as she packed a backpack with a few extra clothes and hygiene essentials. Gambit stood in the doorway enjoying watching them fight.

"What are you smiling about, Gambit? You're going with us. You're going to show us the way there, because I know you know the way there and you're going to help save my brother." smirked Alex as turned around and faced the boys. "See Brian, now it's hundreds of soldiers verses three teenagers."

Gambit and Brian stood speechless. She had just ordered them to come with her and gathered a plan in less than an half hour. It looked like neither of them had the choice to back out of this situation.

"Hold up. I don't even know you guys." said Gambit. He though he had a point. Who would want to travel with a stranger on their trip, but apparently he was wrong when she answered him as she slipped on her backpack and left the room.

"Well, that's the thing Gambit. If we do this together we'll all become friends." Alex just then had strapped on her cocky attitude, and apparently it was working. No way was she going to let them off the hook so fast. Gambit knew where they were taking them and Brian was her best friend. He had an obligation to hold to.

All three traveling companions stood outside on her lawn on the brink of their journey. "Well, where are we going and how long is it going to take us to get there?" asked Alex.

Gambit began to calculate the distance and how long it would take them to get there. "Well since we don't have motor transportation, it'll take us about three days to get there walking." replied Gambit. Brian looked shocked by this information. He had walked more than a mile at the most, now three days worth of walking.

"Why don't we just hot wire a car?" asked Brian. Alex just looked at him like he had just said the most stupid thing possible. If he could not tell already, all the cars in the neighborhood had either been set on fire or destroyed.

"Brian, do you see any cars? If you do, they're too badly beat up." said Alex

"Yeah, they won't even start. The swat made sure that no one would be able to follow." Gambit added.

"Okay, anyway. Where are they taking them?" asked Alex once more.

"Charleston," replied Gambit. Alex gave him a questioning look before turning her attention towards the road ahead.

"Well, I guess we better get going."


	3. Forces against Us

This story is based on Alex's life, and the difficult challenges she has to endure. The love story in my story is between Alex and Gambit. I decided that Gambit is going to talk normal (without an accent). I'm sorry if that bugs people, but I don't like his accent, and sometimes it's hard to understand what he's trying to say. So, he has no accent, but he looks the same. Hot!!!!! LOL.

Chapter three

They had been walking for about three hours when the night stretched to the point of pitch black. Traveling would be even more difficult for neither had a flashlight. They needed to stop soon too, because the constant rumbling and yawning noises erupting from each one of them signalled they were hungry and tired.

With every minute passing the night seemed to get chillier, and the constant whining and complaining from Brain wasn't helping neither. "Come on, Alexxxxxxx. I'm hungry and tired and my feet hurt!."

Alex sighed and turned around to face the two boys. So far, she about heard every English word considered babble come from Brian, but Gambit had been silent since they had left, occasionally taking the position in the front to ensure they were going the right way. "Brian, would you do me a favor and turn yourself off?" joked Alex.

Brian glared at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to walk leaving Alex behind now with Gambit. She wouldn't talk to Brian for a while because he was on a short leash and she didn't want a grumpy Brian on her hands. That always resulted in Brian blowing a short fuse, and not talking to her for about ten minutes, but she didn't like Brian being mad at her.

"We need to stop somewhere to get something to eat and stay." replied Gambit. Alex turned to him, surprised. That was about the most she's heard him say for about the three hours they've been walking. "Do you know of a place to stay?"

Alex knew of a little motel up ahead about a half hour walk away. It wasn't the best place in the world but it was suitable for a night's rest and at least a shower and some food.

The time walking was spent in complete silence. Every home they passed was either barred to keep mutants out or broken and left wide open from their home being raided. Brian walked with his head bowed along with Gambit. Alex basically felt like she was in her own world, alone and tired, walking around aimlessly while her companions completely ignored her.

The rain began to pelt down really hard when a bend loomed ahead of them. Alex walked shivering, her arms wrapped as much as possible around herself to keep warm. Finally going around the bend, they could spot the tiny motel up ahead. They ran the rest of the way trying to make it inside before they got to wet. They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were splashing into puddles as they ran.

Once upon reaching the motel, they piled inside the lobby to get a room. With the shortage of money they could only afford a room with only one bed. The owner of the motel turned out to be a perverted 40 year-old man who continuelly stared at Alex. Brian was away standing on the stairs ready to bound up them any moment, completely void of the fact that the owner was hitting on Alex, but Gambit upon seeing what the man was up to, placed his arm around her shoulders and turned her around to start walking up the stairs to their room. The owner went obediently, passing Brian on the way, who looked very confused about Gambit's actions. Alex shrugged and if she didn't know better, she could've sworn that she was blushing.

The sleeping arrangements were made when they entered the room. Gambit claimed before they even started to argue that he would take the chair by window. The room was small, with a desk to the right of the door and bed facing it. The window was just a double pane with a pale, stained, white curtain barely covering it. The chair was like a large, non-rockable, rotten lazyboy. Then in the corner of the room stood the door to the bathroom, which Alex called first.

Alex and Brian settled their sleeping arrangements with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Gambit found this quite funny, especially since Brian continued to ask for a rematch but still lost every time. The end result was Alex sleeping in the bed and Brian on the floor.

The shower Alex took had never felt so good. The warm water was bringing the chill from her body. No matter how bad she wanted to stay in there forever she gave herself a time limit so Gambit had some warm water when he came in after her. Brian had immediately fallen asleep when he hit the floor and was still sleeping solid when she had left to take a shower.

Stepping out of the shower, she quickly wrapped a large towel around herself to keep the heat from escaping. Putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she walked out of the bathroom with a trail of steam following her.

"Have a warm shower?" asked Gambit. Alex turned around to find that Gambit was already making his way to the bathroom, his shirt off and in his hands. Alex knew she was blushing. He had the best body she had ever seen. He had large hands and muscular arms and chest to occupy his six pack, which had Alex absolutely mismerized. Finally bowing her head to hide her flaming cheeks, she asked him the question that had been burning at her.

"Gambit, why did you help me back there?" Gambit stopped, placed his hand of the doorframe and turned around.

"I don't know." he replied before turning into the bathroom and closing the door.

The time Gambit spent in the shower, Alex spent thinking about him. Sometimes it frustrated her to the point of blowing up for the fact that Gambit didn't know what he made her feel like. He always seemed to remind her of Josh Hartnett with his hair. It was short, just fallen below his eyes, but redish brown color. But of course, a much more bigger and nicer body. Oh, jeez there she was thinking of his body, but then right before he went into the bathroom the steam had caused particles of water to collect in his hair and chest. She swore if she didn't look away at that moment, she would do something she would regret later. Thank goodness Brian was there.

Alex had fallen asleep by the time Gambit came out of the shower. Stepping into the room, he glanced her way. With her hair sprayed across the pillow and the light from the moon shining on her face, she looked angelic.

The morning rolled more quickly than either of them wanted it to. They had all gotten up early to get a head start on the day's journey. In their hearts they all knew it was going to be another long day's walk with little to no chance of eating. Clad in warmer clothes than the other day, they stated out with the first sign of light.

The morning sun shone bright through the fog, but it still made it difficult to see through the ghostlike mist. The temperature was predicted to drop dramatically throughout the day, which didn't really mean anything for Gambit and Brian who both had on a jacket, but Alex clad in a tee shirt was in for trouble. She had never had thought to pack a sweatshirt when they were leaving her house, she just wanted to get her brother.

By noon a dark cloud had slithered it's way across the sky and deciding to pour buckets of water on them. Alex began to wonder if it was sign telling them to go back and forget about her brother. No force on earth could stop her from her purpose.

Their feet began to throb through the soles of their shoes, while their hunger returned. Alex now draped in Gambit's cloak, which he had given to her when it started to rain, decided it would be best to hide amongst the trees in the forest to try and get away from the rain as much as possible.

"I think we should rest here for a while and maybe take a small nap so we're ready for the second leg of this journey." Gambit said.

The three of them found a dry clearing underneath an old evergreen tree, Alex stuck between the two boys and sharing Gambit's cloak with him as a blanket. They must of been asleep for at least five hours because by the time they woke the sun was seeping beneath the mountains.

Walking at night meant that it was going to be colder but easier means of walking because fewer cars drove at night which meant they could walk on the road instead of the undergrowth on the side of the road. By Gambit's calculations they should reach the camp they were keeping the mutants hostage at tomorrow about evening time.

Now they were resting on the side of the road for a quick break. Brian had made this an opportunity to take a nap leaving Gambit and Alex time to talk.

"Why were you here? You just happened to be there, when this happened?" asked Alex.

Gambit smirked and thought to himself whether he should tell her about his mission. "I go to this special school, and the headmaster told me of problem he thought was going to erupt down here. So, I came down to take a look and I happened to be in your neighborhood when this all happened."

"What type of school would do that?"

"Like I said a special school. A school for mutants, where we can all get along without being discriminated for being different. Xaviers Institution for Mutants. We're also known as the X-Men." laughed Gambit.

Alex seemed intrigued about this school. She had never heard of a school for mutants. If it's what he says it is, then maybe she should go and bring Gabe with her to take care of him.

"So, where's this school located?"

"New York"

"You came all the way from New York to Oregon? That's amazing!"

Gambit laughed once again but remained silent. Alex decided to strike a conversation with him again.

"So, what's you mutant power?" asked Alex. Gambit couldn't believe she wanted to know what he could do. He was pretty surprised earlier when she saw his eyes and she didn't freak out. Most people once they see his eyes, don't want anything to do with him.

"I can charge atoms by rubbing my fingers together. It's like when you rub your feet on a carpet and you touch a door knob and you feel a spark. Expept when I charge something they blow up."

"So, what do you charge?" asked Alex, who was even more interested in his gift. Gambit reached in his cloak pocket and pulled out a card.

"I charge these. Cards are easier to throw at people if neccessary, but enough about me. What's your power?" asked Gambit.

Alex was kinda skeptical if whether she should tell him of her powers. Sure, he was a mutant too, but she had two powers whilst he had only one. "I'm able to manifest fire and I, well, am telekinetic."

Gambit seemed really interested himself and requested a demonstration. Alex placed her hand away from herself, still a little unsure of her powers. Slowly she willed for the fire to come forth, when a spark started. For five minutes Alex intrigued Gambit by forming balls of flame and changing the colors of the flames. When he wanted to see her telepathic abilities Brian stirred and woke from his sleep.

"I guess It'll have to wait for a another time. Come on, we have to get going."

Please review my story. I haven't gotten reviews yet, and I would really like to know if you enjoy my story, and if you have any tips or pointers for me. In the future I plan to write a lot more stories, ranging from anime to movies and books.


	4. Kidnapping

Hi, everyone. This is the latest chapter. Have a good time reading it. And plz review at the end. I want to know what to improve and if you have any ideas for future chapters.

Chapter four

Again the three companions found themselves traveling through the underbush on the side of the road, hungry and tired. They hadn't eaten for a little over twenty-four hours, and Gambit and Alex needed to get sleep soon or they wouldn't be able to even move their feet.

With Brian leading the way, they made into the woods yet again, for a good rest before continuing on. Huddled under the branches of a large evergreen, they fell asleep.

An hour into their nap the weather began to change dramatically. The most it been doing was raining rapidly, but now it would get much worse. Dark clouds charged across the sky like a herd of stampeding cattle. The temperature dropped from the low fifty's into the twenty's in the matter of an hour. With the threat of rain arriving, snow began to fall. The men lurking in the shadows took this as an opportunity to strike.

Alex was the first to wake. Her breath coming in short gasps, releasing clouds of white smoke. Moving closer to Gambit, and wrapping the cloak tighter around herself while she tried to wake him. "Gambit, wake up. It's snowing."

Gambit woke with a start when Alex began to shake him violently. Upon opening his eyes, he realized why. It had began to snow, and it already was creating a thin, white sheet across the forest floor. "What's going on?!"

Alex was waking up Brian now. He too wake up with the same enthusiasm as Gambit. "Come on, you guys," shouted Alex over their chatter, "It's Oregon and it's just beginning to get into the winter season. Of course, it's going to snow."

"Well, It's not especially good for our trip, Alex." complained Brian.

"You guys, be quiet." Gambit said while covering Brian's mouth. He had now stood up and was searching the woods for something.

Alex followed his eyes and actions trying to find out what he was looking for. Movements amongst the bushes caught her attention. "Gambit, I saw.....," but she didn't get to finish. A hand had shot out from behind her and placed it over her mouth. Unfortunately it wasn't Gambit or Brian.

"Make one move, and I'll slit her throat" exclaimed a cool, calm voice from behind her. As he began to move towards the right, he placed his other arm around her waist to keep her from moving, while his hand across her throat kept the knife steady.

"Hey, what you doing?!" shouted Brian, from where Gambit and him both stood wide-eyed and staring. They were slowly making the same movements her captive was doing, but not coming any closer, for fear he would harm her.

"I believe, that a certain rescue party of three, are trying to save her brother and rescue the rest of the mutants. Am I right, or not?" replied the man behind her.

"What's it to you?" questioned Gambit. He had placed an arm out in front of Brian to kept him from doing anything stupid. He kept a calm demeanor about him so he wouldn't lose his temper. The man had a knife across her throat, and he was doing everything in his power to not do anything rash.

"Well, one, we are in charge of the project. Two, no mutants deserve to rule upon this planet!" screamed the officer. By the tone of his voice, he had wanted to say that for a long time. During the commotion, at which the man was yelling at Gambit and Brian, more men had moved out of the shadows. Revealing that twelve men, including the man holding her were surrounding them.

"It still doesn't make sense that you are holding her captive." replied Gambit, who was now losing his temper. Brian stood glaring at the men around them, daring them to make a move. Alex knew they could take care of themselves. Gambit had his cards in his cloak pocket, which he was wearing, but she wanted to know why they wanted her. She could try to pull something to save herself, but her movements would catch the officer's attention, and he would surely hurt her.

"You see, this little princess," the officer began to exclaim while he began to explore body with his free hand around her waist causing Alex to let in a sharp breath. With those movements, fire erupted inside both Gambit and Brian's eyes.

"Hey, stop that!!!" shouted Gambit, stepping closer. Instintively the man behind pressed the blade closer to her throat allowing a trickle of blood to roll down the side of her throat. Alex didn't let out a whimper.

"Wow, aren't you a good girl. You didn't even scream." smirked the officer.

"You won't hear the pleasure of me scream." replied Alex through gritted teeth, but her remark only made the man from behind her to laugh.

"Believe me, girlie when I say that I will hear the pleasure of you scream, soon." laughed the officer. The mocking yet chilling tone of his voice sent a shiver up her spine. Gambit became even more irritated from the mans actions.

"When I get close to you, I will kill you." glared Gambit. Brian was becoming impatient with this man standing behind Alex and wanted some answers, but really inside he was trying to make some time for Gambit or himself to form a plan.

"What do you want with her?!" screamed Brian over the sound of the thunder that had formed sometime during the quarrel. The snow began to pelt down in small balls of ice.

The officer yet again began to move in the direction of the road. Gambit and Brian were unable to move with the arrival of the other officers, who were preventing them. "Like I started to say. This girl has mutiple powers, if you didn't already know. Fortunately for her, she has the ability to become the most powerful mutant on this planet and lucky us, we have an new invention or medication, you could call it, and she gets to try it out. And if it goes right, we'll be able to controll her."

With the mention of the plan for Alex, she began to try to wiggle free from the officer's grasp, but he just gripped her tighter causing her to gasp with pain. She raised her head and forced eye contact with Brian, who was looking even more worried with every minute that passed. Then came the moment when she turned to Gambit. His eyes ablaze, and staring at the man. When he felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked to Alex and found himself becoming depressed. She knew deep in her heart that they wouldn't be able to rescue her and she would have to go with this prevert. She turned her gaze to the ground, to not let Gambit see her fear.

With a signal from the man behind her, four officers from behind the boys went forward pressing the butt of their gun into the back of their legs causing them to fall to their knees. One man gripped their arms and pulled them behind their back. Two officers stood to the sides of Gambit and Brian to cause them from pulling something. Gambit turned his head to the destressed Alex, who had her head bowed staring at the ground.

Upon seeing the reaction Gambit had on Alex, he realized that they must have something between the them. With a smirk, he moved forward with a reluctant Alex stuck in his arms. Upon reaching the boys, he kneeled down, causing Alex to fall onto her knees. He grabbed her hair and caused her to make eye contact with her best friend Brian. "Why don't you say good bye to your dear friend?" he smirked to himself.

Alex stared at the face of her best friend, and began to cry. The tears were slow and torturing to Brian. Alex was like a sister to him and he didn't want to lose her. There was just too many officers around. Brian began to word "I'll save you" when he felt himself start to break down. The officer holding his head forced him to look at the ground.

"Now, how about your boyfriend?" joked the man from behind her. Alex had heard what he said but she had made no attempt to correct it. Upon looking onto Gambit, she was sure the flood gates from behind her eyes would burst any minute. Sure enough, they did. Gambit was being held down by about two more people than Brian. He still was struggling to free himself, but he stopped when Alex looked at him. He couldn't help her, he felt helpless. She needed help and comfort. He prayed over and over again that once he got free, that he would spend all his time, never eating or resting until he found her. Uponing thinking this, he began to wonder if he truly did care for her. He certainly would be lieing if he said he didn't.

"Tell me, what are going to do when you know that you won't be able to save her from me?" asked the man, while Alex and Gambit continued to stare at each other. Upon recieving no reaction from either, he rose with Alex in his arms. "I would continue to think to yourself, about the worst possible torture and then picture it happening it to her. Because I won't hesitate to listen to her scream, while she gives me pleasure." laughed the officer. Upon hearing what the man said, Gambit went into anger overload. He tried to throw off the men holding him down, but failed.

The officer holding Alex was now walking towards the road, where Gambit and Brian could barely see a van waiting for departure. Before passing out of the undergrowth, where Gambit and Brian wouldn't be able to see them anymore, the officer turned around and signalled to his men. "Kill them."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" screamed Alex as she was unwillingly dragged away. Just before her captive sent a blow to her head, so he could carry her easier. She could hear the faint voices of Gambit and Brian calling her name

Oh, cliffhanger. What's going to happen? While this means that you have time to guess and me time to write the next chapter. Warning the next chapter may contain a rape scene. Be careful.


	5. Problem solved

I want to thank Chattypandagurl for being my first review. I appreciate your comments. Again for changing Gambit's real name was due to my action of making him without his accent. A guy named Remy without his accent sounded weird. So, I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I just don't like his accent. He is still my favorite X-Men character. Don't worry either about Alex. She is not the type of girl to be pushed around. You will see her temper in This Chapter. And yes, I did notice my grammer and type-o's. I kicked myself for seeing them after I submitted it, even after I reread it. I guess I was too excited to update my story. Anyway enjoy my new chapter!

Chapter five

"Alexxxxxxx!!" screamed Gambit and Brian in unison. Immediately the soldiers behind them tightened the hold they had on their arms. Both gasped in pain as their arms were stretched beyond their limits.

"I suggest you shut it and we'll make your death fast." shouted an officer, who had situated himself in front of Gambit and Brian barking orders to the soldiers around them. The bustling of soldiers around them, alarmed Brian to extreme measures.

"Gambit, what are they going to do?" whispered Brian. Gambit lifted his head from it's earlier bowed position.

"Probably figuring out how they're going to kill us." replied Gambit in a calm tone. Brian was completely shocked by Gambit. Gambit looked like the fighting type, but right now he was just sulking. Brian wasn't going to take it.

"Gambit what is your problem?! We need to rescue Alex!" shouted Brian as quietly as he could at Gambit. Again Gambit just bowed head. Brian sighed and looked to the group of soldiers that had assembled on his left a few yards away. They all looked like they were examining a group of guns. Brian's eyes immediately widened, while his imagination went wild trying to come up with the worst torture possible involving guns.

"Come on, Gambit. Don't you care about Alex?" questioned Brian. The last question had caught Gambit's attention.

"What do you mean, I care about Alex?" asked Gambit. Brian sighed and turned his attention to Gambit.

"Come on, man. I can see the way you look at her sometimes. And just now, you're upset because you couldn't save her,"Brian took in a large breath of air before continueing,"Now's your time to make up for it. If we can get away soon, we could catch up with the van."

Gambit looked off in the direction of the van. It's true he was upset about not being able to rescue her. He had allowed that preverted officer to take her, and some of the things he was saying just made him sick. He had to get to her before he tried to pull something.

Amongst all this thinking Gambit was doing, the soldiers had moved the boys to some nearby trees and tied their arms around the trunks. This made the situation even more difficult, since their arms were farther apart than they were. Gambit began to think about how they were going to get out of here.

"Hey, Brian I have a plan." whispered Gambit to Brian. Brian looked up surprised. Maybe his little prep talk did help out.

"What you got?"smiled Brian. They were going to get out of here and save Alex just like he promised.

"First before I explain it, what is your mutation?" asked Gambit. Brian seemed surprised that Gambit needed to know his power, but he explained it to Gambit anyway. He told Gambit that his mutation was he was able to run really, really fast.

Gambit seemed a little skeptical about how fast he could run. "Exactly how fast you are talking about?" asked Gambit.

"Something about faster than the speed of light." smirked Brian. Gambit stared wide-eyed at Brian. He was pretty impressed. He had never known anyone with that type of mutation.

"No wonder you're the star of your football team." laughed Gambit. Brian agreed, but wanted to continue on with the plan Gambit had in mind.

"Anyway, the plan." whispered Gambit. Unknown to the soldiers gathered around the officer getting orders, Gambit and Brian were plotting how they were going to get away and rescue Alex.

Five minutes later, their plan was in full account. Gambit told Brian that he would blow the rope off their wrists with one of his cards. Then when the men were distracted by the noise Gambit made, Brian was to race forward, grab the guns and stash them so they couldn't find them. Then once the guns were hidden, came the hard part. They'd have to fight the men one on one till they were all down. From there they'd track down Alex.

Waiting till the soldiers had all their backs to them, Gambit pulled out the spare card from his back pocket and placed it between the knots of the rope behind them. In a matter of seconds the card blew and the ropes fell off their wrists with ease. The soldiers turned in time to see the outline of Brian fade away and the other man approach them. Turning abruptly to grab their guns, they found them gone. Panicing they all split up and approached the young man from different sides to bring him down, but he proved to be too much. He had to be skilled in defense, because he took down two men in one swift move.

Gambit didn't have to be alone for long for Brian came back quickly. Both of them punched and kicked their way through the crowd of soldiers. Each going down easier than the last. In five minutes time, they had taken down all of the soldiers, who laid scattered on the forest floor, beaten and unconscious.

Brian looked at his handwork, smirked and turned to Gambit. "Nice work."

"Thanks. You did a good job too." Gambit laughed at Brian's comment. He looked at the young man next to him, who was now smiling with pride.

"Well, that's what they get." replied Brian suddenly turning serious.

"Come on, let's go get Alex." said Gambit. Turning around he headed towards the road with Brian behind. Upon reaching the edge of the road, the sound of crunching twigs behind them became aware.

Turning around they found that the general had made his way from his fallen comrades and was standing a few feet away from them, holding his gun at Brian. "You shouldn't have done that." smirked the general before firing.

Upon seeing the true intent of the general, Gambit rushed forward, pushed Brian aside, refretting the bullet to hit Gambit and not Brian. The bullet ended up hitting Gambit in the arm. Brian yelled out when he saw Gambit fall down thinking he was hit somewhere fatal. Brian felt a surge of anger flow through him. Leaping from the spot he lay, he rushed forward and tackled the general. For several minutes he pounded the man till an inch of his life, until the sound of Gambit's voice rang out.

"Brian!" shouted Gambit from where he lay upon the ground. Brian ended his abuse toward the general, got up and ran to Gambit's side.

"Are you okay?!"asked Brian, already in panic mode.

Gambit smirked and slowly got up, careful not to pull the muscles around his arm. He failed miserably. The pain surged from the top of his arm to his entire body, causing him to fall back down crying out in pain. "It's just my arm."

Slowly he rose again. The pain returned, but he surpressed his cry through gritted teeth. "Come on, we need to get Alex." he said while walking towards the road in the direction the van took.

"Alex is going to kill me, if we don't do something about your arm." murmured Brian, while he scrambled up the side of the road to catch up with Gambit.

"Don't worry," remarked Gambit while he turned in circles trying to think of where would they take Alex, " It's not the first time I've been hurt. Come on, they went this way."

"Wait, on the injury thing, what have you gotten hurt on before that compares to a gunshot? And how do you know what direction they went in?" asked Brian, who now stood next to Gambit questioning his knowledge.

Gambit sighed, while holding his shoulder where he was shot. "One, I won't comment on the injury thing, and two there's skid marks on the road facing that direction." commented Gambit, while he turned to Brian. "Someone was in a hurry."

"Well, let's go then." sighed Brian.

Both men started walking in the direction the skid marks faced, hoping to reach Alex's location before too late. Hopefully, Gambit thought, they'll stop to get rest.

Alex was continully swearing to herself under her breath. She was now sitting in a back of a van huddled in a corner, far away from the preverted general as possible. Again she kicked herself over and over again for letting them take her. True, he had a knife to her throat, but honestly, come on! Last year she kneed some guy she didn't know for whistling at her. She wasn't a weak girl and she wasn't going to take this anymore.

"What are you thinking about, Missy?" asked the officer sitting in the back with her. He was constantly picking at his fingernails with his pocket knife, and the noise it made was disturbing her. Who picks thier fingernails with a pocketknife? Apparently he does.

"Thinking of a way to get out." answered Alex truthfully. Again the man laughed. He had the type of laugh that creeped out from the pit of his stomach and out of his mouth in one swift moment. It gave the distinction of higher authority, thought Alex.

"There's no way of getting out of here. There's three officers in here, you wouldn't be able to make a move without catching our attention. Then, we could just pull over the van and sedate you." smirked the general.

Alex looked at this man. He just thinks he's the it thing, doesn't he. "What makes you think I care? I've had more trouble with my mom trying to force cough syrup down my throat." Alex smirked back.

"What makes you think you're smart enough to come up with a plan to get you out of here?" He asked. Apparently he thought he had a good point. He obviously wanted to win.

"Of course I'm smart!" shouted Alex. Her temper was beginning to come over her. Good, she thought, I need it. I'm not going to show these guys mercy.

"And why's that?" He questioned.

"I'm a woman." said Alex, while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. All she had to do was keep this man talking and her plan would be soon finished. The whole time she'd been making small talk with him, she'd been losing the gun that lay on a hook just above the driver's head.

"Fine, I want to hear this little plan of yours." asked the general, while he paused his cleaning of his fingernails for a brief moment.

"Or better yet," Alex looked up at the man from her head's bowed position, immediately the man gasped. Her eyes had turned from her normal dark brown to total pitch black. Flames erupted from her hands, consuming her arms in a matter of seconds, "I'll show you." she smiled, that gave a look of death to all men on the truck.

The gun above the driver's head had finally come loose during Alex's pyro presentation. Using her telepathic abilities she swung the gun and it forcefully hit the drive in the back of his head. Immediately he lied unconscious, his head on the steering wheel. The van began to spiral out of control.

The general barked orders to the man in the passenger seat to grab hold of the wheel and get it back in control, but Alex was still way ahead of them. Again using the gun, she impelled it towards the passenger. He too was unconscious.

Upon seeing this act of violence coming from the girl he tried frantically to open the doors and get out.

"Here, let me help you." laughed Alex, in her most evil tone she could muster. But the look on the generals face gave away the fact that the laugh was enough to scare anyone. Again using her mind she pushed forth the door with the general along with it.

Jumping from the burning carcass of a van, she made her way to the sprawled body of the general several feet away. "You really shouldn't mess with a girl like me!" Alex yelled over the nosie of the screeching van, who just a second ago had rammed into a base of a tree and blew. The bodies of the unconscious men laid slain inside, never to see the light of day again.

Even though her mind was screaming at her that she had just killed two men, she continued her slow walk towards the general. She was contiplating the many possible ways of torture she could do to him. Several feet from his body she found his gun laying upon the ground. Picking it up and hiding it behind her back she proceded to walk towards the man.

Slowly he rose from the ground in time to see the burning figure of the young girl walk towards him. The fire had totally engulfed her body, and yet he thought it wan't even hurting her body. Instead of the normal shades of orange and yellow for her fire, it was blue.

In the matter of time it took her to ignite the fire in her palm, the fire engulfing her body vanished, leaving only the black eyes behind. "I have a plan for you general. That's why I spared your life."

Still standing in the position he was in, he continued to brush off his uniform. His face was black with soot, and his lungs were consumed with it. He soon would be coughing unbareably. "What makes you think I'll go along with your plan for me?" He barely managed to say.

Alex smirked and stopped just three feet away from the general. Pulling her arms away from her back, she pointed the gun at him. "Because I've got your gun."

Please Review


	6. Rude awakening

I apologize for the last chapter. I didn't have a line separating the two different situations going on in that chapter.It was separated when I typed it, but I guess it didn't come that why when I transferred it here,and I didn't profread it. So basically it is my fault. I'm sorry. But anyway this is the new chapter. And sorry if it's too short, but it had to flow from Gambit and Brian's situation to Alex's and then they had to meet up. Let's just say, I got in a sticky situation, and I got stuck and didn't know where to go from there. So, don't get mad at me, there will be better. And if you're a writer, I know you've been in this situation before and know what I mean.

Chapter six

Brian and Gambit had taken off towards the direction the skid mark had pointed to. They had started off in a trot and were making their way to Alex. Twenty minutes passed and Gambit was having troubles breathing. Normally the situation wouldn't had bothered him, but the gunshot wound he earned was taking a toll on him.

"Brian, I need a rest." coughed out Gambit as he came to a still. Brian stopped just a few feet ahead of him and shoke his head.

"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way." commented Brian. Gambit stood up from his kneeled position and looked at Brian puzzled.

"Why would you say that? You want me to get in trouble with Alex?" asked Gambit.

"No, it's just that you're stronger than me." said Brian. Gambit smirked, wondering where this was going.

"Okay.So?" commented Gambit.

"So," mimicked Brian," if I was shot you would be carrying me right now, and we'd probably be there by now." Gambit was biting the inside of his cheek right now to keep from laughing. There was a 1 in 5 billion chance that would happen.

"Yeah, I don't think so." smirked Gambit as he got up to stretch and start walking this time.

"You'd carry Alex." retorted Brian. Gambit stopped in mid stretch and sighed.

"That's a completely different situation." said Gambit. Brian huffed and placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot at the same time.

"So, are you saying I'm not good enough for you?!" chastised Brian. Gambit stood wide-eyed at what Brian just proclaimed. They were hanging out way too much.

"Where did that come from?" asked Gambit, as he swallowed hard hoping Brian was joking.

"You know what, I don't know. That was so not me. It was diffiently gay, though." said Brian disgusted. He turned to face Gambit, but found that he had already taken to walking again. He sighed and jogged to catch up with him.

Little conversation was spoken between the two while they walked. Ten minutes passed before they reached a large hill.

"Great, Mt.Everest." Brian said as he let out a breath of air. Gambit laughed at Brian's comment, while he started up the hill. Unfortuately a large explosion just over the hill erupted. The heat and intensity of the blast sent the pair flying back a few feet, on their backs.

Gambit gasped out in pain as his shoulder hit the asphalt. Gripping his shoulder, he slowly rose from the ground so he was sitting. "Ow, that hurt." remarked Gambit to himself as he let out the breath of air he didn't even know he was holding.

Brian got up from his sprawled position and limped over to Gambit. "What was that?" questioned Brian. Gambit looked up from his injured shoulder towards the hill.

The top of the hill stood ablaze. Trees lining the side of the road stood like firey soldiers standing guard while watching the scene below. Smoke bellowed out from one spot, Gambit took to be the original area the fire started. " Holy shit" coughed out Gambit. The smoke was already reaching them.

Brian helped Gambit onto his feet. It seemed now that both were injured. One with a gunshot wound and the other with a broken ankle. Brian winced in pain as Gambit was using him to stand up. "Are you okay?" asked Gambit. He hadn't seen Brian fly back when the blast erupted. He had landed with his ankle bent behind his legs.

"Yeah, but I think I broke my ankle."winced Brian. Gambit nodded, but told him that they had to walk up their to see if Alex was actually up there or not. Gambit offered to help, but Brian just asked if he could lean on him for support.

Normally taking just a few minutes to walk up the hill, it took the two limping souls ten minutes total to finally reach their destination. They weren't ready for the site they saw.

They spotted Alex ablaze walking towards a man that lay on the ground trying to get up. With the situation going on ahead of them, it didn't take long for them to figure out partly what happened. "Alex, did this." whispered Gambit.

"This is exactly why I don't piss her off."said Brian, while he pointed towards Alex.

The boys continued to watch the scene erupt ahead of them. They watched as she picked something off the ground, and shut off her flaring outfit of blue flames. Again they saw her strode over to the officer, offisively mad. Unfortuately the scene had to draw to an end when the object Alex had behind her the whole time was revealed. "Alex!!!!!" shouted Gambit over the roar of the fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Brian, as he gripped the sleeve of Gambit's cloak.

"That's a gun she's holding!"shouted Gambit as he yanked his arm free of Brian and raced towards Alex yelling her name.

Alex hadn't expected Gambit and Brian to come running up to her or rather limping up to her at that exact moment. She was mad and didn't want to deal with these two. Her only thought in her head was her plans for the horrible excuse of an officer, in front of her.

As the pair drew near, she still had the gun pointed at the officer. She had no intent of showing mercy to him, but she didn't know if she could shot someone. She might expose of him later to higher authority.

"Alex, stop!" shouted Gambit as he finally reached her side. Alex turned her head to face him, but still keeping her full attention on the man in front of her. She wouldn't let him pull anything.

"Hello, Gambit." she said to him before refretting her attention back to the officer. Even with just a short glimpse Gambit saw her eyes. They were still black and shadowed. They mirrored her every emotion, and right now it looked like she could murder someone. Probably the officer.

Gambit didn't want Alex to pull anything that she'd regret later on, so he attempted to take the gun away from Alex. "What are you doing, Gambit?!" yelled Alex, as she yanked her arm from his grasp. By now, Brian had limped over to the gathering.

"Alex, give me the gun. You don't want to do something you'll regret later." replied Gambit calmly as he tried to pry the gun from her grasp, yet again. Which if your a woman, you all know it's not good to do that, especially when they're mad.

"No!" screamed Alex, before turning the gun towards Gambit. Now Gambit had totally lost his cool. He was trying to help her, and she was refusing. Her eyes were still dark and forbidding and she wasn't herself.

Finally having enough of Alex's attitude, Gambit reached forward and grabbed her arm and twisted her wrist so she would drop it. With Alex now pressed to his back and Gambit in front still holding her arm, Gambit kicked the gun over to Brian, who grabbed it quickly even with his injured ankle. "Watch him." commanded Gambit. Brian nodded, while he pointed the gun towards the officer on the ground.

"What's your problem?! That's what I was doing! He's going to pay for what he did for my parents!" shouted Alex. Gambit turned around and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What are you talking about?"

_Flashback_

_"So, little girl, you going to shot me?"asked the officer, while he crouched on the ground coughing from his smoke inhaliation._

_"Maybe." said Alex ratherly coldly._

_"I don't think so."smirked the man, while he picked himself from the ground._

_"And why's that?" asked Alex, out of curiousity._

_"Your parents couldn't." _

_Alex looked shocked. What did her parents have to do with this. "What?"_

_"Your parents pleaded and pleaded with me to let your brother go. 'He's just a little boy', they repeated over and over again. And I told them no, but they didn't want that. Unfortuately a gun was lying down near by, by a careless soldier. Your father picked it up and demanded his son or he'd shot me," he laughed, before continuing,"But of course I was too fast. I pulled out my gun, shot your father and watched him fall to the ground along with his weeping wife. I took sympathy on her and shot her too, so she could be with her love."_

_Alex was immediately surged through with a new anger. Forget using him to find the camp, she was going to shot him now. He wasn't good enough to live. He had killed her parents with no mercy and let her brother watch._

_"Oh, and did I tell you your brother was devastated." smirked the officer, yet again._

_Tears fell from her eyes with increasing speed. She didn't care if he saw her crying. Raising the gun so it came level with his head, she prepared to fire._

_"Your not worth it anymore. I'll find my own way to the camp, without you. You're going to pay." said Alex, but before she could pull the trigger she heard her name being called._

_"Alex!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Alex, what do mean?!"

The shouting of Gambit talking to her, brought her out of her trance.

"He killed my parents!" shouted Alex, while again tears flowed freely from her eyes. Pushing Gambit away from her, she walked over to Brian demanding the gun. Unfortuately Gambit recovered quickly and grabbed Alex from around her waist and dragged her away from Brian and the officer.

A few feet away from the edge of the woods, Alex began to struggle. "Gambit let go of me!" she screamed at him, while she tried to pull his arms off of her.

Gambit was now tired of the shouting Alex was doing, and wanted her to snap out of it and become herself. With his arm still around her waist, he lifted her into the air and slammed her to the ground hard evough to catch her attention, but not enough to hurt.

Now, they lay on the ground. Alex on her back on the ground and Gambit straddling her hips. (don't be gross......perverts! LOL) He was close enough for Alex to feel his warm breath on her lips. "Alex, you need to snap out of it." he said quietly.

Alex turned her face, no longer staring at him but at the horizon of pinks and purples that had developed. Using his forefinger, Gambit hooked it under her chin and turned her face to look at him. Yet again, she refretted her attention to the sky. "Alex, look at me." whispered Gambit.

Alex lowered her eyes so they now were set on his fiery head of hair. "Lower." Lowering her eyes, they meet his forehead. "Lower." Finally her eyes met his. She didn't want to do this, for she knew she'd see dissappointment. Throughout the whole time she had the gun, she felt trapped. It was her anger that had control over her. She felt like she was trapped within herself, watching the whole scene wanting herself to come to her senses, but then she didn't want to. This man wasn't going to walk away free of charges.

"Alex, come back." Alex continued to look at Gambit's eyes. How beautiful she thought Gambit's eyes were. They weren't normal, and naturally you'd think you would be afraid of someone with black and red eyes, but his were different. You could see anger, if the situation called for it, but you could see warmth too and Alex found this comforting. Killer eyes, showing uncertainity, sadness, happiness, and even love.

Slowly her eyes changed from the demonic black to the brilliant dark brown."Hi Alex." smiled Gambit. Alex felt herself come back when her eyes changed. She didn't want to tell him, but all she wanted to do was crawl into a corner and cry. She had just found out that, that man killed her parents and enjoyed it, but she needed to be strong. Her brother needed her, and he was still locked up in a camp somewhere.

"Thanks, Gambit" she whispered. Gambit nodded. No matter how much she loved being this close to Gambit, she had to admit that the position they were in was rather embarrassing. Looking down at her waist, she saw that Gambit was still straddling her. Gambit being the observant type he was, followed her gaze and found what she was looking at. Apologizing, Gambit stood up and helped her to her feet, but not before he saw Alex turn a slight tinge of pink.

"Hey, if you two are done playing the baby game, could you help me?" suggested Brian, who for the last five minutes had been watching Gambit and Alex, while trying to keep a good eye on the officer, who fortunately was interested in the display between the two, too.

Alex's cheeks slowly turned a shade of rouge, before she turned to Gambit. Who she found had turned a different color too. She found this quite cute and amuzing. Unfortuately she had to turn her attention back towards Brian and the captive.

"Brian, you're lucky you have the gun right now." said Alex.

"Why or you'd kill me." mocked Brian. His whole life he had known her, she had been nothing but harmless as a kitten.

"No, just shoot in an area that will make it impossible for you to make children.Ever." smirked Alex. That explanation had made both men gasp in air painfully. Brian in return, gave the gun to Gambit and limped his way around him to stand behind him, far away from Alex as possible, right now.

Alex stood with her arms crossed in front of herself, glaring at the two men cowering right now. This whole scene had made the officer, cry out in laughter, but Alex soon ceased that too. "What are you laughing at, officer? You'll be the first in line." That immediately shut him up.

Clearing his throat, so no more confrontations would happen, Gambit began to put his plan into full account. "Listen, you. You're going to take us to the camp they're holding the mutants. Don't pull anything, and we'll let you go, no strings attached."

"Wait, you're just going to let him go!" shouted Alex. Gambit put his finger to his lips to silence her. He knew she wasn't going to like that, but by what Alex said about him killing her parents, he was going to spend his free time anyway in a jail somewhere.

"Do we got a deal?" Gambit said. The officer looked at him skeptically. He had no right to believe any of these hoodlums, but if he was going to get away this was his only chance. Sighing inwardly the officer stood on his feet, causing Gambit to raise the gun, just in case he tried to pull something. Putting his hands up as in a truce, he gave his answer.

"I'll do it."

(Please Review)


	7. Help

Sorry for the mistakes. Didn't have time to correct. Thank you

Chapter seven

The pace the group was taking was considered quite slow. The appearance of Brian's broken ankle was the cause. Luckly, Alex and Gambit were able to scrunch up some scrap pieces of wood from the van and make a homemade splint so Brian could walk better. For the first ten minutes of walking it seemed that the splint was working, but it soon was making no difference.

Brian's ankle continued to swell, and the pain was constantly increasing. It was impossible to walk in a just a very short amount of time after they had started walking. Alex couldn't stand to see Brian in so much pain so she made the decision to stop and rest for the night, to see how Brian's condition worsened or inproved.

"Okay, Brian are you warmer?" asked Alex. Immediately after they had settled down Brian had developed a chill, that made his entire body shake. She had asked Gambit for his cloak, which he gave willingly, but unfortuately she saw his wound. "What's that?!"she questioned rather loudly.

Gambit tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, but it didn't work. "Oh, it's just a cut. No biggy."

"Oh, really. Then let me see it." commanded Alex, who at this moment was looking like her mother. Rather angry for him not telling her, but also concerned for the injury he had.

He had tried to cover it up with his soaked sleeve, but to no avail. The sleeve was covered in his blood and Alex was determined to see it. Reaching over to his arm, she tried to pull the sleeve up but Gambit grabbed her hand.

"It's nothing." said Gambit, but Alex didn't seem fazed by his action and just slapped his hand away.

"Ouch, woman."

"Oh, stop your babbling." chastised Alex. Gambit didn't feel like getting into a fight, so he simply kept his mouth shut.

Again Alex attempted to raise his sleeve. Looking to Gambit to see if he was going to stop her, she found that he was just staring at her, doing nothing to stop her. Letting out a sigh, she slowly raised his shirt sleeve to find a small but significant hole in his shoulder. The skin around the wound had turned a shade of rouge and raised slightly. A sign Alex took to be a cause of infection. "I think it's infected. But tell me again, what did this?" questioned Alex, skeptically.

"I told you, I just got a cut." repeated Gambit. Alex looked at him like she could slap him. He was lying to her, and she didn't like to be lied to.

"Liar. It's a hole, not a cut. And call me crazy, but it almost looks like a gunshot wound." smirked Alex. She had now kneeled down to come eye level to Gambit, who had sat under the branches of a larger evergreen.

This time it was his turn to turn his attention towards the opposite direction. He had suddenly become fastinated in the shade of blue and black the sky turned. The stars were not visible through the layer of clouds gathered across it. It was going to be cold tonight.

"Just tell her, Gambit." commented Brian, while he tried to huttle closer inside the cloak.

Getting up for a brief moment, Alex adjusted the cloak around Brian so he would be warmer. Finally happy with her handy work, she left Brian to get some sleep, and walked back over to Gambit. "So, what happened?"

"You might want to take her out into the woods more. She's going to yell, and frankly I don't want to hear it." coughed out Brian.

Brian's condition was getting worse. The weather was changing dramatically resently, and Brian wasn't wearing the warmest jacket. He was getting sick and the broken ankle on top of that, was diffiently not helping out his ammune system. Sure, Alex didn't even bring a coat but she could fight colds better than Brian.

"Come on, Gambit." beckened Alex, while she started walking farther into the woods.

"What about him?" questioned Gambit, as he indicated towards the officer, who they had tied to a tree when they had set up camp.

"I'll watch him. He can't go anywhere, besides I'll have the gun." replied Brian. Alex looked at him skeptically, but he insisted that he would be okay. He wasn't tired yet, and he needed something to do to keep his mind off his ankle.

Gambit got up, and handed over the gun to Brian, before trailing behind Alex. They walked a good ten yards into the woods before they stopped. Gambit seemed a little uncomfortable, he diffiently didn't want to tell Alex what happened, but she wasn't concerned about that anymore.

"Look, I didn't me.........."

"Don't worry, Gambit. I don't want to talk about that, yet. I'm just concerned about Brian." whispered Alex, while she stared off in the direction Brian was at. Gambit knew Brian wasn't doing so well, and he wanted to help but he didn't know how, yet.

Alex continued to stare off towards Brian. Tears began to well up in her eyes and her vision was blurred. For a minute, she had forgotten where she was and who she was with. She had her mind on Brian and nobody else.

"I know your concerned about Brian, Alex," Gambit said, while he gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger to turn her head to face him,"But you need to calm yourself. You could make yourself sick, too. Right now, you're the only normal one here."

Alex laughed at Gambit's observation. It was true, Gambit had a gunshot wound that looked infected and well, Brian was a train wreck. Sick and Broken. "I guess your right. I just might be the only manly person around her." smirked Alex.

"Hey, where'd that come from?" questioned Gambit. He was making her laugh right now, and that's all he wanted. It would keep her mind off things.

"I swear you two are the biggest baby's ever."replied Alex.

"I didn't tell you I got hurt." challenged Gambit.

"Yeah, but you won't tell me how." said Alex. She had gotten him there. Sure he was a man about it and not complaining about it, but he wouldn't tell her what happened. "But I appreciate you helping Brian and keeping him out of trouble."

"You, have no idea." sighed Gambit.

"While I guess I owe you." replied Alex. Gambit seemed surprised that she had said that, but he was even more curious as to what she was going to do.

His question was answered when Alex stood on her toes and placed a short but sweet kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, smiling for what she had just did. She had been having these feelings for Gambit for a little bit now, and was a little surprised she was brave enough to do that.

Looking up into Gambit's face she saw confusion and for a minute she believed that maybe he didn't like it. Sure, it really wasn't a kiss, but she expected a different reaction. Like, I like you too, type thing. Alex apologized and slowly backed away, but she was cut short by Gambit's hand on her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he smiled. Slowly he pulled her back to him. When she was close enough to feel her against him, he placed his hand on her face pulling it closer to his, while his other was placed on her waist. Slowly but surely, their lips meet in a life alternating, electric kiss. At first Alex was scared at Gambit's show of affection, but it soon all melted away and she moved her arms around his neck to pull him even closer, if possible.

They moved in a slow, loving rhymetic pattern. He was ever so gentle with her, but when he began to want more from the kiss, he began to kiss her harder. It was changed from a slow, loving to a hard, passion-filled kiss.

The kiss lasted for as long as possible, before they both had to pull apart to breath. They both stood plastered together, while they gasped for air. That was diffiently the best kiss they had ever had. It had sent a tingle throughout their body from the very first touch to feeling electricity flow throughout their body towards the end.

"Wow."Alex was able to stutter out, between gasps. Gambit smiled and placed a small peck on her lips again before he responded.

"Yeah. I just hope that wasn't the last time."

"Well, maybe you're right." smirked Alex, when she started to raise on her toes to meet his lips again.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice screamed out, from the woods. Gambit and Alex both exchanged looks, that was Brian's call and he was alone with the officer.

The two took off in a run, with Gambit in front and Alex right on his heel. Upon reaching the site they found Brian where they left him, laying against the trunk of a tree, but the officer was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened, Brian?" questioned Alex, as she bent down next to him. He looked horrible. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep and his face was pale from the cold. His whole body was continuelly shaken from the incident.

"I didn't mean too. I mean it."Brian was able to force out.

"It's okay. Just tell us what happened." cooed Alex. She constantly ran her hand through his hair to calm him, while she held his hand with her other.

"I didn't mean to, but I fell asleep. And when I woke up, he was gone. That's when I called for you." Brian explained.

Alex constantly told him it wasn't his fault. She was able to calm him down to the point at which he fell asleep, but of course she had to reassure him that she would stay by his side. She waited patiently for Gambit to return, who had set out after Brian told her what happened to look for the officer.

Another ten minutes passed before she could hear the footsteps of Gambit's return. He appeared out of the bushes unharmed, but he was constantly talking into a cell phone, he didn't have earlier.

She waited patiently for him to stop his conversation and hang up. Another five minutes passed before he completed his phone call, and looked quite proud of himself.

"Where did you get a phone? And who did you call?" asked Alex, as she got up to meet up with Gambit.

"Apparently, are little prisoner was in such a hurry to get away he dropped his phone. So, I tried it out and it ended up working. And your answer as to who I called. I won't say." smiled Gambit. He was looking again, pleased with himself but Alex didn't find that funny.

Not wanting to know, Alex simply shut her mouth and sat down next to Brian again. Time passed slowly and an hour passed, when a single word wasn't spoken.

A half hour passed by, before anything happened, but did something happen. In a matter of seconds the air around them swirled together, whipping their clothes and hair into thier faces. Using her hand to shield her eyes from the intensity of the wind, she looked up. Hooving just above their heads was a jet. Alex couldn't believe her eyes, she had never seen a jet like it. It looked so slick, she was sure it could fly faster than any plane ever built.

"They're here," Gambit smiled, before turning his attention towards Alex, "The X-Men."

(Please Review)


	8. The XMen

Sorry if this isn't has long as you wanted, but I can only do what I can. But anyway I want to do something new, if any of you have ideas for future incidents or ideas you think would go good in the story or you would like to see, please review and tell me. I'll be more than happy to try and fit it in the story.Thank you!

Chapter eight

The slick jet slowly circled the clearing above their heads. Finally finding a landing space big enough for the sheer size of the plane.

The wind continued to whip the hair and clothing of Gambit and Alex. They stood millimeters of each other, one watched in awe and the other in pride. Brian had slowly stirred from his sleep and watched has the immense aircraft attempted to land in the dense canopy of trees.

The landing was quite smooth for a jet of that size. The propellers were the first to shut down and slowly wind down. A switch inside was activated and immediately a ramp was lowered to the ground, allowing easier access to the entrance of the jet.

Alex was still standing in the same spot. She was immediately rushed with a mix of emotions, excitment and confusion were among the strongest. She had been told of this "X-Men" team by Gambit. He had explained that it was part of a superior schooling institution for mutants owned by a Professor Xavier, who in returned formed a team of strong and trustworthy mutants to carry out and complete missions carried out by the Professor. Missions that helped other mutants and humans as well.

Gambit had quickly rushed forward towards the ramp when a band of people began to pile out, along with a man in a wheelchair. Each and every one of them greeted the presence of Gambit. Alex could tell that they were his friends, no one greeted you with a sincere smile if they didn't like you.

By the constantly hand gestures Gambit was making towards her and Brian, she could only guess he was talking about them. The quiet huddle of friends was a thing of the past when the group broke up to take care of the tasks ahead. A few men including a blue man beast rushed towards Brian's weak demeanor, huddled against a tree.

Alex seemed a bit startled by the sudden movement. A few men had not only rushed towards Brian's side, but a couple of people were assisting with Gambit's wounds. There, she stood, the only still and silent one in the mess.

A sudden gasp to the side of her, snapped Alex out of her blackened state. The men assisting Brian had tried to move Brian and had successfully hurt Brian in the attempt. "Hey." said Alex, while she made her way towards the group of men, but a voice from behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"He's going to be quite alright, Alex." replied the calm voice. Alex turned around to find the man that she had seen earlier being pushed down the ramp in a wheelchair, sitting patiently watching her.

"Who are you?" questioned Alex. She had a good guess who this might be, but she wanted to be sure.

"I'm Professor Xavier, or X if you want to. I'm here to help you." he replied again in his calm and inviting voice. It consisted of neither anger or arrogance, and if Alex didn't know better it would seem that this man had never witnessed a bad thing in his life.

"What do you mean, you're here to help me?"asked Alex. She had needed help in the very beginning of her journey, and now it was all just a huge mess. Brian and Gambit had both gotten hurt and her little brother had yet to be found. She blamed herself for everything.

"No, Alex. None of this is your fault. Finding your brother is the best thing you could do, and you're doing it now," Professor X explained. Alex could've sworn that's exactly what she had been thinking,"In this journey, you have managed to make companions and get yourself out of tricky situations that most would have given up on. The weather had different plans for you and constantly tried to make you turn around, again you continued on. You're a very brave and selfless woman, Alex."

Alex looked stunned from the Professor's explaination of her journey. All those things had never crossed her mind, just her brother and her companions. She needed to keep them alive and out of trouble, while looking for her brother. All of that had proven to be more difficult than she had thought it would be. "How did you know all that?"

"I have my ways."smiled the Professor.

Through the entire conversation, the rest of the clan had managed to pick up and relocate Brian while a couple more were still trying to help heal Gambit, who looked to Alex was putting up a fuss. "What are you doing to Brian?"

"Don't worry, we're here to help him. He certainly isn't any help anymore with his ankle, and he seems to be getting quite sickly. We'll take him back to the school to help fix him and get him back to the cheerful boy, he was." Again the Professor smiled. Alex watched him throughout the whole speech and found that he almost looked like a child. He still held innocence in his eyes that sparkled when he spoke of nothing horrible and forbidding."And it seems that Jean and Storm are trying to fix up Gambit and he is constantly acting like the little boy, he is."

"I heard that professor!"shouted Gambit, from across the clearing. Annoyance clearly being directed towards him."The bullet's deeper than you think!" he commented one last time, before one of the women chastised him for moving.

Alex laughed at him, she finally felt relieved enough to let herself relax. This whole trip, she felt cornered between the loyalty to her brother and the plain feeling of overexhaustion. She wanted nothing more than to crawl under her covers and safety of her bed, but she needed her brother with her safe, before she could even think about that.

"I know that you think that we're here to help you, Alex," paused the Professor. He hated having to tell her this, but he had no choice, "This is your journey, Alex. Nobody's but your own. You were destined to do this. This will prove to yourself and everyone else that you are strong and that nobody stands in your way. If I'm correct, you have the compacity to become the strongest mutant alive. Which ever side you choose, will determine the outcome of us all."

Alex stood stunned. This was far more than she expected. She wasn't the world's most powerful mutant, she was just Alex Alderidge.(Harry Potter...tee hee) And yet was even more confusing for her was the fact that she, her alone, was supposed to make this journey. It was meant to happen, it had been all planned out for her. Her future. "But.....I can't do this alone." she was able to spit out rather quietly.

"Oh, I believe you weren't. It seems that Gambit is rather determined to stay with you, throughout it all. Through thick and thin. And might I add that you did a good job of taming him, " smirked the Professor. The look on her face, must of told the professor that she was confused.," He has quite a bad boy reputation at school. Logan and him have diffiently caused enough damage at the school," Again the Professor paused to recall past memories,"Remember with great power, comes great responsibility."(Spider-Man....tee hee)"Whenever you need help, we will be there to help you. In the end result of reaching your destination, we will be there to provide you with our assistance, but the journey must be made with you two alone."

The conservation between Gambit and Alex had come to a complete halt after the Professor's last comment. It seemed that Alex wouldn't be seeing Brian for a little bit. Slowly she made her way inside the jet, where Brian lay on a pull out cot snuggled inside bundles of blankets. She could tell he was finally relaxed, he was going to get medical aid by a certain blue haired man named "Beast", who was nothing like his name would require. She had found Beast to be a well-mannered and calm demeanored man, and fully trusted Brian's care with him.

"You keep yourself out of trouble." cried Alex, as she kneeled down next to Brian's weak form. He in returned snorted and laughed.

"Don't worry. I may be new at this, but I think that maybe I'll be staying in bed a while."

"Oh, believe me,you will be." smirked Beast, while he continued to make Brian comfortable for the flight to the institution.

"You hear that, Brian. He'll tell me if you're being a pain." smiled Alex, through her tears. Brian looked up a Alex and immediately felt sorry for her. He knew her well enough to know that she was blaming herself for what happened.

"Alex, it's not your fault." whispered Brian. By now, Beast had left the room to give them privacy. Alex lowered her head and sniffled.

"But none of this would've happened if I wouldn't have let you come on this trip. I should have gone on it myself!"Alex explained, rather loudly. Tears streamed down her face, washing away any sign of happiness she had been feeling.

"Alex, you know better than me that I would have gone anyway."Brian chastised. Slowly as to not injure himself, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Alex. She let her head fall to his shoulder, and hug him.

Minutes passed more quickly than Alex wanted them to. Before she knew it, she was saying goodbye to Brian and watching the rest of the team depart to the jet. Gambit could be seen approaching her, while he tried desperately to put on his cloak without pulling out his stitches in his arm.

Alex sighed and ran up to him to assist. Slowly she lowered his arms to his side and pulled off his cloak. "You have to put it on this way, Gambit." She eased the jacket sleeves up his arms without irritating his stitches and pulled his cloak over his shoulders. "There."

"What would I do without you?" smiled Gambit.

"Probably get shot again."replied Alex sarcastically. Gambit's smile immediately vanished.

"That was under special circumstances!" replied Gambit through gritted teeth.

"Alex, remember you will always have help when you need it, at the end." winked the Professor as he was loaded into the jet with the help of his motorized wheelchair.

The jet lifted off the ground in a matter of minutes, sending more dirt and pines hurtling through the air. Gambit stood with Alex in his cloak, huttled inside away from the flying debris and wind. The black jet exited the night sky with a loud whistling noise, before it speed off into the sky with incredible speed.

"While, I guess we better be going." replied Gambit, as he pulled the cloak tighter around Alex's body to shield her now from the harsh and unforbidding icey winds.

"Yeah, we should" agreed Alex.

(Please Review, and if you want to, do what I suggested above)


	9. Warm Refuge

This is the next chapter. I don't know how earlier I can get another chapter up. I have a lot of stuff to do. Mostly studing for my drivers test and getting better at my spanish vocabulary and another History that's going to be really fun. Well, enjoy. Thank you. Don't be afraid to review and tell of what you would like to see.

Chapter nine

The journey was diffently not as hard as it was. Brian was now on his way to the school's medical center to recieve care to get better and Gambit was now equipped with a cell phone that believe it or not, worked.

Again the harsh winter climate of Oregon made the walk worse than it should be. Night was still laying across the empty skies. They could literally see everything freeze with their very eyes during their walk. Forst crept across the road like reapers stalking their prey. Traveling slowly but spreading throughout the entire land. Their breath was once even, but now came out in raspy, fog-filled gasps.

This night was by far the coldest since they started. Alex could feel her bones freeze beneath her skin, while her fingers froze. Her body felt nothing and her mind thought nothing. Movement fly through her eyes in slow motion. She felt like she was moving so fast that nothing could catch up.

Gambit had evenutally gotten Alex to wear his jacket. He, himself was cold, but something was wrong with Alex. Her eyes were glazed over, and when he talked to her she seemed only half there. He needed to get her some place warm and soon.

Alex spent her time gazing upon the land as they walked on past. So engrossed in her observation, she hadn't even heard Gambit call an information number to get an idea of where there was a place to stay nearby.

"Alex." called Gambit trying to pull Alex out of her trance. Successfully Alex heard him and tried to pay as much attention as she could to him.

"There's a small town up ahead. Apparently it has motel. That's where we're going." Gambit slowly pronunced his sentences, so as to not confuse her. She was losing it, the cold was finally getting to her.

Alex nodded slowly to show Gambit that she heard and understood. Crossing her arms once again across her chest, she continued to stare ahead looking forward to a good night's sleep and a hot bath, for once. She was so numb from head to toe that she didn't even feel Gambit wrap his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer to keep her warm.

The town loomed ahead sooner than they thought it would. It was complete with a small gas station and a few convenience stores, and the motel they had been told about. All lights had been turned off, except for the small lamp posts lining the side of the main street. Alex felt so out of place here. It was almost like a ghost town, only the buildings looming over the street provided the only occupants noticable.

Luckly the owner of the motel was sitting wide awake behind the counter. This man,Alex decided was a lot better than the last one. He was an elderly fellow, who had kind eyes and a youthful smile, even though his youthful years were over. He was able to give them a very reasonable price and a room with two beds.

Upon reaching the room Gambit had literally pushed Alex inside the bathroom. She had to admit that the sound of a hot bath was quite inviting to her. Stepping out of her clothing proved to be more difficult than she thought. She was exhausted and cold, and she ended up peeling off her clothing one piece at a time. She slowly gazed upon herself in the mirror. She was so pale, she looked dead, her hair was shining and flat against her head and her eyes were not her own. They didn't even look like they belonged to her, they were glazed over, half open and dark lines formed under them. Diffently a sign for rest.

The sheer rush of hot water replenishing her body was pure bliss. She set her head on the slope of the tub and closed her eyes. For the past horrific days of her life, she'd been kidnapped, broke free from that disgusting officer, and successfully gotten both of her companions injured and her brother kidnapped as well. Things weren't looking so good back then, but now Brian was safe and Gambit was here with her to help her look for her brother.

Silence filled the bathroom, seeping through the crack of the door and into her ears. She was at peace now, and if she concentrated hard enough she could hear voices of her parents. Past memories that had washed up effidently with the water. "Alex" a voice whispered. Opening her eyes she looked around the bathroom to see if Gambit wanted to play a practical joke on her. "Gambit, did you say something?" silence reached her ears. "Please come and rescue me."the voice whispered again. Now Alex was completely wigged out. Gambit's voice was too deep to sound like that. "We all need help. Please somebody rescue us all." It was weird to Alex, the voice sounded childlike. Alex gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears immediately fell free from the dam. It was Gabe talking. She had somehow managed to into his thoughts. No, not his thought's, but his prayers.

Alex must have spent at least two hours soaking in her warm refuge. Her feet and hands were past the raisin stage and working on something that could give a pug a run for it's money. Slowly Alex rose from the tub, gripping onto the side so as to not lose balance. The sudden change from cold to warm had caused Alex to feel very dizzy and feverish.Wrapping herself in the terry robe provided from the motel hanging on the door rack, she left the bathroom with a trail of steam following close behind.

Gambit had made the room quite comfortable since she'd been gone. He'd set out to wash her dirty clothes, while he laid out some clean ones on a table nearby for use tomorrow. The room temperature had been adjusted so she wouldn't have to cool down from getting out of the bathroom.

She decided to watch some television before she decided to go to bed. Gambit had left sometime during her bath and he still wasn't back. Making herself comfortable on the bed, she crossed her legs and began to channel surf. Finally she just left it on a cops show after finding nothing else better on at this hour.

Another hour passed and still Gambit hadn't returned. Alex was beginning to get a little worried. Sure he was a big boy and able to take care of himself, but he hadn't mentioned at all to her where he went. Thoughts of Gambit's whereabouts swirled in her head, and eventually lulled her to sleep. Exhausted she collasped onto the bed,dressed in nothing but a robe and with the t.v and lights still on.

Gambit slowly crept up the stairs leading up to their room. He was able to get information from the owner that a small but excellent burger joint was located about a ten minute drive from here. Hoping to surprise Alex with food, he headed out after he got some clothes for her and setting their room so it would be warm by the time she got out. If he was lucky she would still be inside the bath so he could surprise her, but he highly doubted it.

The walk to the restuarant took a good half hour to accomplish, and another 15 minutes for the place to get his orders. Finally he was able to leave the restuarant with a order steaming hot order of burgers and fries inside foam containers to keep warm. Again the trip back was a half hour walk. Upon his return, he decided to creep back to thier room as quietly as possible, knowing that she was probably sound asleep.

Opening the door to the room Gambit found everything still on including the televison and Alex laying on the bed, asleep. Quietly setting the bag of food onto the table in the corner, he made his way towards the bed. He hated to wake her up, but she needed something to eat and she'd probably beat him in the morning if he didn't tell her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gambit placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly began to shake her. "Alex." he whispered into her ear. "Come on, sleepy head. Wake up."

Alex was already awake and listening to what Gambit was saying, but she thought it'd be fun if she played with him a little bit. He had already whispered in her ear and shook her softly, but she was curious as to what he was going to do now.

Gambit sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had already tried to talk to her and shake her to wake her up. What else could he do? Finally an idea came to him that let him smile devilishly, knowing he could mess with her. Quickly he whispered in her ears one last time. "Alex, wake up" He had to admit to himself that he even sounded seductive. Smiling, knowing that she wouldn't wake up from that attempt, he lowered his lips onto hers.

Alex was not expecting that. She thought that maybe that he'd stop and she could scare him, but he decided to kiss her. Well, if he wanted to play this way, she could go along too. As soon as she thought he was going to stop, she started to kiss him back.

Gambit became alarmed from Alex's reaction. He meant it to be a small kiss on the lips to wake her, but as soon as he started to pull away she began to kiss him back. He had to admit he was a little startled at first, but he to was going along with it.

Alex rose on the bed so she was sitting and could get in closer contact with Gambit. She snaked one hand around his head to his neck to hang on to him, while her other hand propped herself up on the mattress.

Gambit's hand sought out for Alex's hand on the bed. Finally finding it, he grasped it and held on, pulling Alex even closer. Again his other hand was gripping her waist to keep her upright.

The kiss continued on for several more seconds. Even more explosive than the first, if possible. Gambit had never had a kiss like this before. Sure, he'd kissed a few girls before, like Rogue. But there relationship was just a fling. She soon found Bobby and he went on with his life. He had thought she was a good kisser, but Alex was a amazing. Her lips and skin were so soft, and her kisses weren't demanding either. She went ever so slowly, tasting and enjoying every bit of the kiss, filling it with more love than the last.

Both unwillingly pulled apart to gasp for air. "Guess what?" whispered Gambit.

"What?" smiled Alex.

"I got food."

"Really?!" shrieked Alex.

"Yeah." laughed Gambit.

"Score!!" shouted Alex, as she leapt off the bed and proceeded to run to the table providing the food. Gambit had never seen anyone eat food so fast. Half the time he was afraid she'd choke.

The moment both finished eating, Alex left yet again to fall asleep while Gambit exited towards the bathroom. Certainly his small little journey earned him a shower, but he was a little on edge. The moment he had entered the room, he had felt an uncomfortable atmosphere and he was pretty sure something had happened to Alex. He knew that she wasn't going to go out and just tell him what happened.

Stepping from his warm coccoon, he proceded to dry himself and dress for sleep. Not equipped with a set of pajamas, he was just going to wear his boxers to bed. Thank goodness he wasn't sharing a bed with Alex. With her wearing a robe and him just boxers, sleep could make you do weird things. Including imagining things that didn't happen. If you know what I mean? All he needed was for Alex to wake up and get the wrong idea. She was feed, clean and fully loaded with female hormones.

Walking out of the bathroom, he slowly went around and shut off all the lights and made sure everything was locked down. He crawled under his covers eventually and before he knew it he fell into a dreamless sleep. For all of us know, they both deserved it.

(Please Review)


	10. Voices

All right, everyone here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was having writers block. We all have it. But anyway, on with the show.

Chapter ten

_Alex walked through an abandoned field. The trees stood ablaze, while small remembrances lay charred and destroyed upon the ground. She knew her presence here was due to a reason of an unknown origin, but she still didn't know why._

_Alone and confused she continued to wander amongst the field. Everything seemed so real. It couldn't have been, she was resently sleeping in the hotel bed. Yet her clothes stuck to her every limb from sweating profusely from the heat, while her face turned black from the soot. The smoke curled into tunnels before towering into the night sky, making it even more dark than it was._

_Alex's steps were cut short when a series of screams erupted the still night. Even the fire stilled to listen. Footsteps thundered throughout the field. Using her hand to place above her brows, she tried to get a better look. Nothing appeared._

_A few moments later, a herd of people came running from the woods. They screamed and ran like no tomorrow. Men helped carry the little children who couldn't run as fast. Once again Alex didn't know what was going on. She would've ran like the others, but what were they running from?Unfortunately her feet were stuck where they were. She wasn't meant to move._

_The group got closer and yet no sign of danger. Then, marching from the woods came a band of soldiers. The one's so similar to the one's capturing them now. In front of the group, walked the leader. It didn't stand that tall, but an air of authority around it made it possible for one to get scared._

_A strike from the shoulder sent Alex pummeling to the ground. The frightened people ran around her. Each giving her a saddened look before continuing on and not helping her._

_Again she tried to get up. She could move her body, but her feet still stood where they were. Never moving. The group of soldiers neared and stopped feet from her presence. Alex kept her head bowed, not wanting to meet the men that had tortured her, by killing her parents and kidnapping her brother._

_A pair of black vans stopped short, showing just below Alex's hanged head. Slowly her head rose to meet the owner of the vans. Exactly who of authority would wear vans? Alex had no idea._

_Alex finally rose to look into the eyes of the stranger belonging to the shoes. What her eyes saw made her gasp._

_"Hello Alex."_

_"Who are you?"whispered Alex. The person had been cloaked when she looked up. Her hood was pulled over her head, but her eyes and mouth were visible. Slowly a smile crept upon the strangers face. Raising her arms she began to remove her cloak. And again it made Alex gasp and fall to her knees._

_Slowly the person bowed down to become eye level with Alex. With Alex's head bowed and hands gripping the grass the astranged person answered._

_"Don't you know? I'm you."_

Alex shot up from her bed. Her body was sweating profusely, just like in her dream, while her breathing came out in short sharp gasps that hurt her chest. The quilts lay in a crumbled heap upon the floor. She found that her body was shaking constantly, without break. Her dreams had waken Gambit.

"Alex, are you okay?!"Gambit shouted at Alex. He had been sleeping soundly when the sound of screaming woke him. He rose from his bed to find that Alex had thrashed so much in her bed, her blankets lay on the floor, and she continued to move side to side, trying to bloke out the events of her dream. Now, he sat on the bed watching Alex. He had shook her to wake her up, which seemed to work because she did, but now she sat silently staring out into the brillant light of night.

"No"whispered Alex, as she continued to stare._"Yes"._ "No" repeated Alex. She shook her head trying to remove the voice in her head, her voice. _"Yes, you did."_

"Alex, what are you talking about?"questioned Gambit. Now, she was starting to scare him. Sure she wouldn't even talk to him a second ago, now she was talking to herself.

Alex didn't even seem fazed from Gambit's voice. She didn't even hear it._"You know you did. You killed them." _Alex sucked in a breath, while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "No, I didn't. I'm human."

_"You killed your parents." _"No!" screamed Alex. She placed her hands over her ears. She began to mutter, "Get out of my head", over and over again. _"And brother." _Alex began to sob. She could never do that to her family.

_"They didn't believe in your ideas. Humans aren't meant to rule! Do what they did to us." _mocked the inner voice. "No" whispered Alex through gritted teeth.

_"Choose your side. This one's better. Darker. More Alone. You know you like that." _Again Alex continued to shake her head."I will never choose your side!" shouted Alex over the voice. And just as fast as it happened, the voice was gone.

"Alex, are you okay?!" shouted Gambit. He's hands were on her shoulders shaking her softly trying to get her come back. Alex didn't answer and instead rose from her bed.

"We have to go." answered Alex. She walked slowly, as if she were in a trance, towards the table. She began to roughly stuff her items inside her backpack. Her raging anger was taking hold of her, and she was taking it out on her backpack.

"Alex!Alex!" shouted Gambit over and over again. This constant yelling and noise was going to wake people, and frankly he wasn't helping either. "What's going on with you?"

"We need to go!" snapped Alex, as she turned to face Gambit. Normally this would've made Alex upset. He was just shouting her name to get her attention. Had he not heard what she had told him to do?

Gambit didn't answer her, but instead stared at her. Her punt-up anger slowly lessened and was being replaced with the sorrow she had been holding in for so long. Gambit crept forward and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly against his body.

"Shh, it's going to be okay chere." soothed Gambit. She continued to sob into his chest until her body became so weak she sank to her knees. Again Gambit held on to her, ever so often brushing a loose strand of her hair away from her face while rubbing her back.

This went on for a numerous amount of time, before Alex became exhausted and fell asleep in Gambit's arms. Slowly Gambit stood up with the sleeping Alex in his arms. He walked over to his bed, thinking maybe Alex wouldn't want to sleep in her own bed again. Placing her on the bed, he slowly lay down beside and wrapped his his arm around her, while he pulled the blanket up with his other.

The two sleeped soundly for a few more hours. Alex occasionally moving closer to the warmth of Gambit's body, causing him to smirk which Alex didn't even see with her head buried in his chest.

They were finally able to wake up late in the morning to get ready to leave. It ended up being an interesting morning, what with Gambit getting frustrated looking for something he had dropped sometime yesterday while Alex questioned him about his cajun accent. He had explained that he had spent the last two years prefecting his english because it started to annoy someone he wouldn't mention, but eventually when he got frustrated he would ramble on and on in his accent. At this moment he was mumbling something Alex guessed to be swearing in his foreign tongue. She thought it was quite funny.

Over an hour later when Gambit finally found his lost obsession they set out on their trip once agian. Little did Alex know that Gambit had a little something up his sleeve, suspicously the thing he had lost this morning. Something that would make this journey easier.

Sorry it's not so long this time (Please Review)


	11. Almost there

Here is the next chapter of my installment. I don't think there will be a many more chapters before it's over. So, don't worry. But again I'll apologize to you readers for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy

Chapter eleven

Alex and Gambit exited the driveway of the hotel moments after they had gave the manager the key. Gambit equipped in his regular exterior and Alex clad in clean clothes and her backpack slung over her shoulder. Turning left from the end of the driveway Alex made her way closer towards her destination.

Turning around to talk to Gambit because she noticed he hadn't said anything since they left.She found that he wasn't even there. "Gambit?"

Retracing her steps back to the hotel Alex found the property abandoned with no sign of Gambit anywhere. The first few minutes Alex believed that Gambit was playing a trick on her, but still time passed and no Gambit. She was starting to get worried.

Deciding to continue walking thinking that maybe Gambit had just went to do something and went back and was now looking for her. Arriving to her original spot she found it empty. Just then a honk was heard behind her and the car pulled up beside her. Thinking it was some preverted man trying to pick her up, since it had happened before, she quickened her pace.

"Hey, where are you going?" yelled the person through their window. Turning around Alex found the most beautiful mustang she had every seen with Gambit sitting in the front seat.

"How did you get this car?"smiled Alex as she walked around the car examining the great craftsmenship done on it. Appartently very expensive.

"It's a 67' black Ford Mustang with leather enterior. It's mine." smirked Gambit as he watched her marvel at his car.

"Your car?!"sheriked Alex not believing that something so expensive looking could belong to Gambit. Gambit laughed and stepped out of the car approaching the hood to open it.

"I've been building it since I was 13. I knew that I would never be able to buy one myself, so I built one." responded Gambit as he made last minute checks under the hood to make sure that it make the ride without fault.

"Wouldn't it be expensive still?"questioned Alex as she stepped up next to Gambit watching him make a few adjustments.

"Not when you've been a pick-pocketer since you were little in the city of New Orleans. The money collects over the years." replied Gambit. "There's 800 horse-power in here."

Alex stared wide-eyed at this car. Her whole life she had wanted nothing but this exact car. Her money she wanted to earn was always being spent on stuff she really needed for tests and supplies for school. Her dream to travel around the world with her best friend and hopefully a boyfriend had long since been replaced with no chance to happen.

"Well, let's get going" Gambit said while he closed the hood and headed towards the driver's seat. Alex followed his lead and went to sit in the passenger seat.

Both of them got situated in the car to stay comfortable for the ride ahead. Gambit swinging his jacket over his seat and Alex throwing her backpack into the back seat.

"Gambit, how did you get your car here?"asked Alex.

"Well, when I asked the group to come and get Brian, I asked the professor if he would fly over my car too so it would make it easier for our journey." answered Gambit.

"Then why did we walk last night?"questioned Alex once again.

"Oh, that. I didn't want it parked somewhere where it could get hurt or stolen." replied Gambit rather smugly.

"Oh, how nice." replied Alex mockingly cold.

"Oh, don't be mad at me, chere." said Gambit as he scooped over towards her. Again he apologized, thinking that she was truely angry. She was enjoying playing with him again.

As he got closer she turned her head looking at the window and ignoring Gambit. Gambit took this as a bad sign. Slowly he hooked his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "I'm sorry, chere." And in a breathtaking second his lips touched hers in a long embrace of love. Her kiss like it was every time was slow and filled with love Gambit had never felt before. He loved how she kept him wanting more, but he never took more. He respected her wishes. Painfully the kiss ended sending them both back into reality.

"I love it when you call me that." whispered Alex. She was still millimeters from his face, keeping eye contact with him as her hands were still upon his face.

"You do." smirked Gambit seductively. Slowly he lowered his lips to the base of her neck. The slow torture of his lips on her skin drove her crazy. She loved how he kept her wanting more, but he never pulled anything she didn't want too. She was still virgin, but spending this time with Gambit kept her wanting him to be her first. She didn't care how little she had known him, all she knew was that she couldn't get enough of him.

"Gambit, no matter how much I don't want this to stop, we need to get going." whispered Alex as she slowly lowered her head, from where she had it to give Gambit easier access. Gambit looked up a little disappointed but he knew that they had to get going.

"Okay, but do my a favor. Call me Remy." replied Gambit as he moved over to the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Okay."smiled Alex.

Slowly Remy pulled away from the curb and sped down the highway, making Alex laugh the whole time. They were finally going to reach their destination tonight. He hadn't told Alex that, hoping to surprising her.

Brian had been resting in the school's medical room for two days with Hank hoving over him. He had to admit he had already adjusted to some of the staff here. Hank was a gentle man, or beast, that not only was the head doctor but also English teacher.

Logan, or wolverine, was a badass with metal claws coming out of his hands. He was one of those tough guys you never messed with. Frankly he had taken a liking to Logan and vice versa. He found it quite amusing when he gave Scott a hard time. Brian soon found out that he was the defence class teacher with Gambit as his assistant.

Scott was always decked out in plain clothes with a pair of hot shades, that Brian soon found out maintained his mutation. Laser beams coming out of your eyes was diffently a must for sunglasses. He was the math teacher and metal shop teacher. He was a calm person who only argued when Logan took to tease him or if anyone mentioned someone named Jean. Logan was the same.

Hank had told Brian that Jean was an extremely sweet woman who was not only the doctor before him but a powerful mutant. She got along with anyone and put together gatherings and activities at the school. She was killed over a year ago when they went on a mission. She was saving their plane and inhabitants inside from destruction when her power finally failed and she was washed away by a large wave set by the breaking of the dam. She had managed to save the jet. Jean's sudden death had stunned the school and changed the personality of Scott. He no longer cared of his appearance, even though Hank told me that girls still adored him.

Storm, was a very patient and well-mannered woman, who taught world history. Brian wondered why someone who could conquer up storms could be so patient and sweet. It always seemed she meditated to be able to separate Logan and Scott every time they fought, without getting angry. Brian hoped that someday he would see her angry. That would be a site.

Kurt, or nightcrawler, was a different character. Always in his mutant form, and referring to the bible whenever it called for it. Storm and him were a couple and it seemed that wedding bells would be going off soon. He transported every once in a while into his ward to see how he was during and telling him stories from his circus days. His accent and enthusasium always made Brian laugh.

Lastly, Professor Xavier was the head of the school. He taught advanced literature and sometimes subed for Hank when he couldn't be there to teach his class. He was always clad in a suit and with his warm smile and soft eyes, he was always easy to talk with. He was a telekinetic and occasionally took to reading Brian's mind. He felt safe and welcome with the professor by his side.

Professor had told Brian that he was welcome to stay at the school to finish his year of high school left and learn to maintain his mutation. Brian had obliged immediately after he had gone a tour around the school, finding that nobody was discremented for being what they were. Different.

Brian told himself that when Alex came back that he would convince her to stay at the school with him. She would be able to stay and take care of her brother. He had a feeling though that it wouldn't be a problem, since Gambit lived here too.

(Please Review)


End file.
